1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a detachable input device.
2. Description of Related Art
Projectors have been widely applied in home theaters, activities of reference report and the like. In order that users can smoothly and conveniently watch the media files or reference reports during the meetings, most of projectors are provided with remote controls, so that the users can remotely control the projectors. In addition, as for electronic apparatuses such as televisions, multi-media players or the like, remote controls are also provided to improve the application convenience of the electronic apparatuses.
In general, most of the electronic apparatuses may already have input interfaces (such as keys) disposed therein for operating, but when the user is away from the electronic apparatus, the remote control can be replaced the input interface for remotely control the electronic apparatus. In other words, the remote control and the input interface of the electronic apparatus may not be simultaneously operated, and only one of them may be selected to be operated, and it may lead to increase the manufacturing cost and cause the repetition of functions. Besides, if there are external noise interferences, or the wireless transmitting component of the remote control is damaged, or the wireless receiving component of the electronic apparatus is damaged, then the remote control which only has the function of transmitting signals in a wireless manner may fail to perform. Furthermore, most of the remote controls are provided the required electric power by batteries, thus if the electric power is running out and under the condition of being unable to charge the battery, the remote control can no longer be used and it causes application inconvenience.